


I Put My High Heels On-[Valki Week Day 5- Femslash]

by Lazy Cat Corner (Gummyyummy156)



Series: Valki Week 2018 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Female Loki (Marvel), Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), a lot of slow burning going on, dressing up for a sexy heist for no reason other than it is fun, like i could smoke a rack of ribs from this slow burn, valkyrie goes into a gay panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummyyummy156/pseuds/Lazy%20Cat%20Corner
Summary: PromptVal meets female Loki and it drives her wild!Preview: “Something wrong, Val?” A coy smile curves up. Loki knows exactly why Valkyrie is gaping at her and she’s ready to play it off as casually as possible.Everyone briefly glance at Valkyrie and quietly make their way to the throne room. Valkyrie darts her eyes away and feels the warmth in her cheeks spread.“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Valkyrie scoffs. She needs to gain the upper ground before anybody spots her weakness. She gestures at Loki’s clothes. “Though if you want me to say something, I think your outfit is a bit over the top.”Loki absentmindedly grabs the silk material between her thumb and index finger. She eye’s Valkyrie’s simpler outfit up and down.“Hmm, not really,” she answers flat.





	1. Keep It Together

**Author's Note:**

> Umm...can I say sorry for this long one? I have had this one on my WIP for MONTHS. I was afraid it wasn't good enough or nobody would care for it and it wasn’t until Valki Week did I really feel like I should finish it. Originally, this was meant to be a paragraph, but then I just kept thinking…”MOOOREE” And like, I’m really sorry I did this and split it up to 2 chapters just so that it would be easier for you to work through.

Nobody said reviving an entire realm would be easy, but if there is a possibility, Asgard is up to the challenge. While Earth has looked the other way when Asgard came to seek refuge, their new king, Thor, feels that it’s important to begin reconstruction as soon as possible.

Currently, Asgard is out of range with the rest of the nine realms. Until they can find a way to transport and communicate with other places, the realm is as good as a deserted island with nothing but a tin can and a piece of string for a telephone.

Their first phase in their plan requires a few old books written about Odin the last time he visited Earth. If their guess is correct, these books, have some useful information that will tell them how to reach out to other realms.

“His name, is Oliver Rutherfurd.” Bruce pulls up the man’s profile on the television screen. “He has a shady background, but a big collector on Earth. His collection of European artifacts is the biggest. He has an eye for anything of value. From art, to furniture, to jewelry. If he can’t buy it, he will steal it.” Valkyrie scowls at the image. His personal background is as sleazy as his hair.

“And do you think he has what we need?” Thor asks.

“Most likely,” Bruce nods. “He likes to collect Viking artifacts and has recently been boasting to anthropologists that he has a few texts they would kill to have if they’re willing to pay.” Valkyrie notices Bruce’s hands twitch slightly. “I suggest we first try to get him to confess. Even if he doesn’t have it, he might give us a lead to someone else who might.”

“Alright,” Valkyrie stretches her arms, “where can we find him?”

“He has a few favorite places he likes to visit, but his house is where he keeps his treasures.”

“A home robbery. Sounds simple enough.”

“Umm,” Bruce scratches the back of his head. “I’m not sure about that. His house is sort-of a business, too. It’s also an umm... an establishment-

“Wait,” Loki holds up his hand. “He keeps his favorite things right under everyone’s nose. That doesn’t sound secure.”

“When you think about it, it is.” Valkyrie points out. “The Grandmaster loved to keep his toys nearby, but also in everyone’s line of sight. If there are enough witnesses, it’s easier to keep track of your things. What exactly is his business, Bruce?”

“That’s what I was going to say. His business is an exclusive place. Anyone who doesn’t belong will be spotted.”

“We’ll go as staff?” Valkyrie shrugs her shoulders. “The first one to get him to talk snatches the books.”

“Well, yes,” Bruce fidgets with his tablet, “and no.”

“No?” Valkyrie quirks her eyebrow.

“The problem is, it’s an,” Bruce clears his throat, “exclusive place for men.”

“A gentlemen’s club?” Loki crosses his arms.

Bruce shakes his head. “Sort of,” his voice trails off.

“Just spit it out,” Sif says impatiently.

“Well to be blunt, it’s a high-class brothel.”

The group glance at the two women in the room. Valkyrie shakes her head and paces around the room.

“Absolutely not! There must be another way,” Sif protests.

“I’ve been to many brothels on Sakaar. I couldn’t even pretend to tolerate that.” Valkyrie recoils at all the times The Grandmaster dragged her along. Even when she was a guest, everyone treated her like she was up for grabs.

“All you would need to do is steal the books.” Thor points out. Valkyrie throws a sharp glare his way.

“Thor,” Loki gives a soft warning. He knows too well the harshness that Sakaar really was underneath the crystal champagne flutes and gold painted walls.

“You’re right, we can figure something else out!” Thor amends.

The next hour is spent pitching new ideas to steal the books unnoticed. According to all the information Tony sent their way about the house, finding the books would be a difficult task alone. Sif suggested to negotiate with Oliver, however, his asking price is too high to take a chance. Particularly, if what he’s selling isn’t what they are looking for. It took everyone a good twenty minutes and an direct order from Thor to persuade Loki out of directly interrogating Oliver for the books. Asgard is already being closely monitored by SHIELD and any unneeded conflict must be avoided.

Valkyrie slumps on her chair and waits for the pressure on her temples to subside.

“Is the brothel the only chance we would get close to Oliver?” Sif turns to Bruce.

“Well, he does like to spend time there,” he mutters.

The room remains still for a few moments. Valkyrie can practically hear everyone’s wheels turning in their heads.

Loki’s voice breaks the silence.

“I can go,” Loki lets out a sigh.  

“Hmm, except you can’t.” Valkyrie motions to him. “Bruce already said you would be spotted.”

“I won’t.” Loki smiles.

“Are you gonna use some invisibility-

“I’ll just shape shift.” He shrugs.

“Oh,” Valkyrie blinks. She can feel all eyes on her. Judging if she should even call herself a Valkyrie if she can’t do something as simple as undercover work. She’s essentially useless if she lets Loki take on the job alone. “Well, if you’re going, I won't sit behind and watch. I’ll go with,” she says flatly.

“You will?” Loki eyes her curiously. “You said you didn’t want to.”

Everyone’s reaction matches Loki's.

“It would be unwise of you to go alone,” Valkyrie drawls.

“If that’s alright with you, Valkyrie.” Thor leans back in his chair. “I don’t want you to feel like you need to. Loki’s quite skilled enough to do the job on his own.”

Sif lets out a loud snort.

“I wouldn’t say Loki is _skilled_.”

“I beg your pardon?” Loki straightens his posture.

“The last time we went undercover, you almost had the giants at our heels and Thor’s hammer back in their grasp. Leave the theft to me. You’ll stand by and keep the rest of the brothel distracted.”

“Why Sif, are you volunteering as an escort?”

“I’m volunteering as your procuress.”

“Come again?” Bruce knits his eyebrows.

“Sif will be our pimp while we pose as the whores.” Valkyrie laughs. “Wish I thought of it first, but since you suggested it Sif, I assume you have a plan.” Valkyrie fidgets under her seat. What is she doing here if she’s not taking any initiative?

Sif cracks a smile and turns to Thor and Loki. The two gods shift uncomfortably in their seat. A feeling of deja vu of the last time the two went undercover as women.

After another hour of debates, everyone breaks apart to prepare for their plan tomorrow.

Valkyrie stretches out of her seat. She nearly bucks out her leg when a cool, slim hand wraps around her arm.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Loki pulls Valkyrie back from the rest of the group leaving. Sif peers over her shoulder and throws Valkyrie a curious look. Before Valkyrie is able to call her over, Bruce pulls Sif aside and asks for her to help him work out some details for tomorrow.

Valkyrie loosens Loki’s grip and takes a step back.

“You don’t think I can handle myself?” She purses her lips.

“Well, you were strongly against the idea. I know that Sakaar wasn’t-

“Do you?” Valkyrie raises a questioning eyebrow. “I mean, how long was _two weeks_ , anyway. Compared to the years I spent there.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Loki frowns. “You’re missing my point.”

“And what is that?” Valkyrie’s voice sharpens. “That I need you stepping forward every time I show the smallest displeasure to something? So that you can look like some hero and embarrass me in front of everyone?”

“Is that what you thought I did?” Loki steps forward. “For once, I thought I was actually helping.”

Valkyrie scoffs and looks away. She can feel the blood boiling in her head and she doesn’t even know why.

“Forget it,” she mutters.

Valkyrie can sense Loki’s hand moving forward and slaps it away.

“Val,” Loki’s voice softens.

Her chest patters at the nickname Loki uses when he’s feeling bored. Like a light switch her mood is abruptly shifted. She locks her body into place. She’s not up for his little quips, right now.

“What?” Valkyrie keeps her mouth tight.

Loki steps forward and leans in close. Valkyrie can feel his cool breath touching her cheek. There’s a muscle twitch telling her to push him off.

Before she can reach for her blade and tell him to step back, Loki faintly breathes, “See you soon,” he smiles playfully and walks off.

Valkyrie lets out a long held in huff and dashes quickly for her hidden bottle of gin. Why can’t he take anything seriously for two seconds without making her want to drain the remaining liquor stash?

* * *

Loki never made it hidden when he would flirt with Valkyrie. They were subtle, but anyone paying enough attention could see it. A playful smirk. Stroke of the cheek or even a whisper in her ear. As tempting as Loki’s gestures were to Valkyrie, resisting him wasn’t too much of a challenge. Especially knowing that person flirting is the prince of Asgard and any intimate interaction could damage the promise she made with the king to be a reliable and trustworthy warrior for the throne. However, all rational thought went out the window the second Valkyrie saw Loki enter in his-or her to be accurate-female form.

Much like her male form, she is striking. Everyone notices her when she enters and whether they know it or not, take in small notes about her. From the curve of her hips to the piercing gaze in her icy blue eyes or the shine in her dark hair. She is far from inconspicuous and blending in is simply not in her nature.

“Something wrong, Val?” A coy smile curves up. Loki knows exactly why Valkyrie is gaping at her and she’s ready to play it off as casually as possible.    

Everyone glances at Valkyrie and quietly make their way to the throne room. Valkyrie darts her eyes away and feels the warmth in her cheeks spread.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Valkyrie scoffs. She needs to gain the upper ground before anybody spots her flinch. She gestures at Loki’s clothes. “Though if you want me to say something, I think your outfit is a bit over the top.”

Loki absentmindedly grabs the silk material between her thumb and index finger. She eye’s Valkyrie’s simpler outfit up and down.  

“Hmm, not really,” she answers flat. “Could use some wrist cuffs if you ask me.” Loki summons two golden serpents that coil around her wrists. Her blue eyes glimmer at Valkyrie and she tilts her head. “Still over the top?” She rolls her tongue between her teeth.

Valkyrie rolls her eyes and sharply turns her back to the throne room.  

“Just make sure nobody spots us,” she grumbles under her breath.

Loki follows behind. Valkyrie can practically hear her swishing her hips back and forth in sync with the clicks of her gold heels. There’s no way she doesn’t know what she’s doing.

* * *

Bruce leans forward in the car and hands Sif an earpiece. “To make things look less conspicuous, Sif will be the one talking to me. Valkyrie and Loki, all you need to do is keep everyone away from Sif and Oliver, and wait for any further instruction. Sif will get Oliver to show her the collection and we’ll see what we can take.”

“I think I can get all the books in one go.” Sif brushes her hair over the earpiece.

“Good. The security in the house seems a little tricky, but Tony insisted he could handle it.” Everyone turns to Bruce. All mentally asking him the same question. “Tony hates this guy.” Bruce explains, “He wouldn’t stop bragging about his accomplishments at a party, once.” he snickers.

Most of the ride was in silence. Occasionally, Bruce would clarify any details to Thor or Sif would have everyone study the interior of the house once more.

Valkyrie leans back in her chair. The closer they get to the brothel, the more anxious she feels. She focuses on her breathing and tries to calm the growing storm in her gut. She nearly jumps out of her seat when she feels the ends of her hair brush over her shoulder.

“What are you doing?” Valkyrie scowls at Loki toying with a small strand of her hair between her fingers.

“The way you wear your hair down,” Loki mutters. “It looks nice.”

The turning in her gut increases. She’s not sure what it is that she’s feeling, only that it’s not helping her calm down.

“What?” Loki drops her hand and frowns.

Valkyrie pulls her hair away. “Stop,” she says weakly, not quite feeling any sincerity with her words.

Loki lets out a small sigh and spends the rest of the ride staring out the window. Her boredom clearly showing on her face.

“Thor and I will be waiting here.” Bruce reminds everyone as they step out of the car.

The car drops them off a half a block away from the house and the three make their walk towards the door.

The door is answered after one knock.

“You three must be the newcomers.” The man at the door nods. “Come on in.” He opens the door and lets them in.

Sif steps aside and speaks with the man.

“We were told Oliver would be here to greet us.”

The man gives a confused look before he answers.

“Uhh, right. Just wait here, then. I’ll go find him.”

There’s something unsettling that courses through Valkyrie. She is not unfamiliar with men (and even women) giving her _looks_. She can scare them off with ease or ignore their stares. It’s the way she catches them looking at Loki. How their eyes trail up and down her curves and a hungry look is in their eyes. Something that says, _her, I want her!_ It makes Valkyrie want to snarl at these vultures for even thinking about laying a hand. She would pull out her knife right here and slice through everyone if she could.

Valkyrie’s steps slow down. She’s surprised at her own thoughts. She knows from personal experience what Loki is capable of and there should be no reason for her to feel this aggression. Perhaps it’s because Loki’s never gotten this many threatening looks. Valkyrie’s priority is to protect Asgard’s royal court. Naturally, that would include both the king and the prince. She reasons that a brothel is enough of a threat, and relaxes at that thought. While there might be some lie in her logic, it will keep her from overthinking anything.

“Well what a beautiful sight for sore eyes,” a tall man with the biggest swagger Valkyrie has seen in quite some time. She wonders if he could outmatch Tony. For a man who claims to have a large sum of wealth, his tacky choice in clothing would say otherwise. “My name is Oliver, and I’m the owner.” He opens up his hands. Probably expecting Valkyrie and Loki to be awed with his suffocating choice in decor. Valkyrie holds back the urge to snort at the thought of a tiger printed sofa or a gold painted statue making her swoon at his feet.

Oliver picks up Loki’s hand and softly kisses her knuckles. Valkyrie imagines jamming Dragonfang through this weasel’s chest.

“And what are your names?”

Loki gracefully pulls her hand back and gives the softest smile. Valkyrie would be easily charmed with her laugh if she didn’t already know that Loki hates this man with every pulse in her veins.

“I’m…” Loki pauses for a breath. Wondering if she should use the name she already agreed on. “Lilith,” she smiles sweetly. Before Oliver can reach over to kiss Valkyrie’s hand, Loki swiftly winds her arm around Valkyrie. “And, this is Valerie.”

“Call me Val,” she corrects.

“Oh?” Oliver smirks. “Are you two a package deal or…” He motions.

“You could say that.” Loki pulls Valkyrie closer and playfully nuzzles her nose in Valkyrie’s hair. Even with Loki’s grasp pinning her hands to her side, Valkyrie finds it difficult to fight the instinct to push Loki off. The heat is slowly spreading to the tips of her ears.

“Cute,” Oliver gives a crooked smile. “I’ll be sure to call you two in later tonight.”

“Not before you speak with me,” Sif steps forward. “I’m Sonya, we spoke earlier today. I have some questions before I sign my girls over.”

Oliver gives a look of interest. It’s doubtful that many girls he buys are this formal with the work. Valkyrie wonders if most girls are just abandoned at the door and leave them to it. “No problem.” He gives a tight grin.

“Is it alright if you show me around? I want to be sure everything in the contract matches up.”

“Of course!” Oliver opens his arms. “But I will have to ask you all to leave your bags at the door. You understand, don’t you?”

A wave of panic begins to course through Valkyrie. Will Sif be able to get the books unnoticed?

“Certainly,” Sif hands her bag to the doorman. Valkyrie is impressed. Any sign of concern is concealed behind Sif’s warm smile. She hopes Bruce is listening in and working out a backup plan.

“I’ll speak with Sonya and in the meantime, make yourselves comfortable,” Oliver motions to the small party of people in the sitting room.

“With pleasure,” Loki pulls Valkyrie towards the group.

Valkyrie works her hands out of Loki’s grasp and clutches on her elbow. Before they walk through the doors, she pulls Loki to the side.

“Laying it on a bit thick, are you?” Valkyrie mutters.

Loki shrugs, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She flashes her teeth. An almost too obvious lie, “Any other questions before we enter the snake pit.”

“Just one. Any reason you didn’t call yourself _Lo_ , like we agreed?”

Loki’s eyes turn almost feline with her devious smirk. She holds up Valkyrie’s hand and gives it a gentle peck.

“Lilith sounds better, don’t you think?” She laughs. Her breath tickles Valkyrie’s hand.

A small shiver runs down her spine. “If you say so,” Valkyrie lets go of her grasp and rolls her eyes. Not quite up for figuring out one of Loki’s senseless jokes.


	2. Nevermind, We Can't Keep it Together

She’s not sure how long she has been watching, and she knows she should stop. But every time she pulls her eyes away, they always keep gliding over to the couch on her left.

Valkyrie studies the way Loki talks to the group of men. She has them captivated like a siren.  While it’s supposed to be _their_ job to serve the guests, Loki somehow charmed the men to refill her drink. The men laugh along with her. She flicks a lock of her hair behind her shoulder and pulls her drink closer to her mouth. Her eyelashes flutter as she plays with the straw between her teeth.

“Ahem! Valerie.”

Valkyrie blinks, “Who? Oh, I mean-Huh?”

“Something distracting you?” One of the men, who have been clinging to her side all night gives a polite, but irritated smile. Truthfully, all he has been doing is talk, and it’s getting more and more difficult to listen. Particularly, because he has a family at home and chooses to spend his weekends here to brag about his children and complain about his social-climbing wife.

“Oh,” Valkyrie shakes her head. “I’m sorry, long day. What were you saying?”

“S’alright,” he gives a lazy smirk that clearly says the opposite. “Anyway, my daughter is working on this scholarship for next year. It’s supposed to make her look good on applications, or so she says…

At some point in the one-sided conversation, Valkyrie’s eyes drift away back to where they were. She wonders how Loki can so effortlessly pretend to hold interest in everyone’s stories. Some of these men talk about how they cheat their taxes or needlessly hold money from others and Loki manages to keep her expression doe-eyed and completely enamored with every word they say. Her eyes dart away when she sees Loki lean over to the man and pout her bitten lips at him.

“I’m sorry,” Valkyrie holds up her hand and interrupts the chattering man. “You’re right, I’m a bit distracted. Excuse me while I go clear my head for a bit.”

Before she can get a response, she sharply turns her whole body around and steps away. She’s been drinking too much.

She sets her empty glass down and asks a nearby server for some water. Feeling even less refreshed, she clutches the cold glass in her hands and drifts away from the crowd. Valkyrie spots some artwork to keep her occupied. She pauses to admire the strange-but distracting painting on the wall.

Did Oliver steal this work, too? She hopes Sif comes back soon. Any longer they wait here and she will feel the walls closing in on her.

Her skin prickles when she feels someone standing behind her.

Loki leans down to Valkyrie from behind. Even while wearing high-heels, Loki still towers over. “You’re staring, again,” she purrs.

Valkyrie sharply turns around and looks up at Loki’s smug look.

“It’s an interesting painting.” Valkyrie shrugs.

“Not that,” Loki rolls her eyes at Valkyrie dancing around the subject. “Those men I was talking to, you’re staring.”

“I am not,” she retorts.

She snorts. “No, of course not. I just so happen to be in your line of vision for the past thirty-minutes.”

“Don’t think so highly of yourself.” Valkyrie huffs and walks past her.

“Oh, but where is the fun in that?” Valkyrie pauses mid-step. There’s a coy smile on Loki’s face “If I don’t think highly of myself, who will believe it?”

Valkyrie ignores her and continues. Loki lets out a small groan and mutters something under her breath.

“Tell me what you’re really thinking, Val?”

“What?” Valkyrie slowly turns around.

“What you think of this?” Loki motions to herself and moves closer. “Me. Does it entice you?” Loki’s voice turns more playful. “Arouse you?” She sniffs, “Disgust you?” There’s a look that flashes in Loki’s eyes. Something that tells Valkyrie there isn’t as much humor in Loki’s voice as she wants Valkyrie to believe. “Or does it simply bore you?”

Valkyrie shakes her head. “What? Oh, no. No, I don’t care about any of that.”

“Don’t you?” Loki narrows her eyes.

Valkyrie knows what Loki means. Asgard doesn’t take nicely to magic users and shape shifters at that. It was only until recently that magic is tolerable, but many of the remaining elders still disagree.

“I don’t.” Valkyrie crosses her arms. “If anything, I think it’s impressive with what you can do with seidr. I never believed in the philosophy that magic is a dishonorable trait. When you’re in the middle of a battle, and everything is life or death, it doesn’t matter how you survive. And as for the shape shifting,” Valkyrie lets out a breath, “I’ve lived my life on Sakaar. It would take a lot more than a simple change in your appearance to surprise me.”   

Loki’s posture relaxes at that comment and her look softens. Valkyrie didn’t realize how worried Loki must have felt before transforming. Thor and Sif were probably used to seeing Loki as a woman, but it was the first time for both Valkyrie and Bruce. She begins to wonder how often Loki shape shifts in front of other people or _if_ he does so at all.

“Just in case things are still unclear, you don’t need to worry about anything around me.” When Loki’s silent expression doesn’t change, Valkyrie clarifies, “You can…shape shift, or be a woman,” she hesitates. Is she saying the right thing or is she making things worse? Nobody's ever cared for her opinion. “Whatever it is you choose, whenever you want. I don’t mind,” Valkyrie says coolly.

She’s not sure if her words were reassuring or making Loki more uncomfortable. Does she normally have these conversations around other people?  Her eyes seem to remain focused and unchanging on Valkyrie.

“Do you like me better this way?” Loki purses her lips curiously.

“What you look like doesn’t matter to me.”

“Bullshit,” she bites.

“What?” Valkyrie gapes.

“I’ve been trying to get your attention for months, and _now_ you’re finally looking at me.”

“It has nothing to do with that.”

“Then what is it about?” She presses.

Valkyrie opens her mouth to answer and stops herself. She’s not even sure herself if her answer is honest. Letting out a slow and quiet breath, Valkyrie makes note to choose her words carefully.

“I’ve noticed when you play around with me,” Valkyrie frowns, “but that’s all I thought it was; _playing_. I didn’t think you meant it as anything more than that. Anyway, I couldn’t let it get that far if I wanted to.”

“Why not?” Loki’s face tightens slightly. Valkyrie feels a small wave of guilt. She doesn’t mean to make Loki think any of this is her fault.

“Because…” Valkyrie finds it harder to figure out what she wants to say. “Because I’m supposed to be protecting Asgard. I can’t just return every flirtatious gesture that comes my way. I need to take what I do seriously. Even now, you’re being all playful and-

“You think I’m playing with you?” Loki tilts her head.

“No,” Valkyrie huffs, “I just mean that you’re beautifully dressed up and asking me all these questions about if I like any of it, but it doesn’t matter what I like. It would be…unwise to get closer with you. If something were to happen…” Valkyrie’s voice trails away when she notices something change in Loki.

Loki takes a cautious step forward without making any mention that Valkyrie stopped mid-sentence. Loki lifts a slender finger and tilts up Valkyrie’s chin. Her breathing slows when she notices her icy blue eyes shift into a softer green.

“Wh-what are you doing?”

“You think I’m beautiful?” Loki’s lips twitch upward.

Valkyrie’s throat tightens. “I-I didn’t mean-

“You said it.” Loki lowers her voice. “Just now.”

“I meant that you-Valkyrie swallows-your clothes are beautiful. You’re…I wouldn’t say you’re not-

Valkyrie’s eyes can’t let go of Loki’s lips. Was she always wearing red lipstick? Why are they moving closer?

Valkyrie’s heart palpitates and she pulls back. She gently pushes Loki’s hand away and shakes her head.

“No, I can’t take that risk-

“Excuse me,” A brightly dressed man interrupts the two, “would either-or perhaps both- of you be interested in accompanying me for a bit?” The man leans closer to Loki and smirks. “Lilith, you look like you prefer red wine.” He winks.

“Do you mind?” Loki throws daggers at the old man. “We were in the middle of a private conversation.”

“Didn’t mean to interrupt your little chat. You two seemed a little tense. Just hoped I could make it better.”

Loki holds her cold glare.

The man backs away and retreats. Even dressed as a harmless escort, that man is afraid of Loki’s glare to turn into something more dangerous.

"That man’s been getting on my nerves all night,” Loki grumbles.

“Watch what you say,” Valkyrie warns. “Don’t want to go pissing off the wrong people.

Loki waves a dismissive hand. “He's an asshole and had it coming.”

“Have you never had to entertain people on Asgard? I would think someone like you would know how to please everyone.” She raises an eyebrow.

Loki ignores her comment and  scans the room. She frowns and clicks her tongue. “Sif should be back by now.”

Without another word, Loki sends out two projections of themselves

“What are you-

Loki clutches Valkyrie’s hand and guides her down the hall. Valkyrie stops in her tracks and releases Loki’s grip.

“Hey! Slow down there, Lackey. What are you talking about?”

“Something’s wrong.”

Just then, they feel a slight rumble under their feet. Valkyrie gives a sharp look and they take off towards the noise.

“Do you think anyone noticed?” Valkyrie picks up the hem of her skirt while sprinting.

“Doubt it. That party was a bit too loud to give any sign of-

A loud scream echoes in the hallway.

“That might have alerted something!” Loki picks up her pace.

They dash towards the end of the hallway and spot an open door with a faint flash of green.

“Loki!” Sif runs out the door and waves her hands. “It’s Bruce! I asked him to sneak in and help me steal some of the books. Stupid Oliver woke up from the sleeping elixir and threw an encyclopedia at him.”

Valkyrie speeds up when she hears the roar of Hulk and dashes through the door.

“Hulk, no!” Valkyrie holds up her hands and stands in front of the raging monster. Hulk holds Oliver up by the arm.

“Bad human, Angry Girl! BAAAAD HUMAN!!!”

“I know, he’s bad, but you have to put him down. I will be _mad at you_ if you hurt him,” she gives a firm scowl.

Hulk’s eyes widen and remain focused on Valkyrie.

“Please,” she breathes. “Do as I say and let him go.”

Slowly, Hulk loosens his grip of Oliver.

“Good,” she smiles.

His arm lowers. His feet are nearly two feet up in the air when the garishly dressed man scoffs.

“As soon as my feet touch the ground, I will-

“GREASY HUMAN!” Hulk pulls him back up and glares at Oliver. He huffs in the petrified man’s face. Oliver opens his mouth to let out another scream, but hardly any sound comes out. It’s almost like one of Valkyrie’s dreams where she can’t control her body. Hulk lets out a snarl and Oliver’s face suddenly turns paper-white as his eyes fall shut.

“Loki! Do it now before it gets worse,” Sif shouts.

Loki holds up her hand and lets seidr spill out. She mutters a few words and aims the green light directly at Hulk’s chest. In an instant, Hulk’s muscles become limp. The beast releases Oliver and stumbles forward. Sif darts in and catches the unconscious man before Hulk can land on top of him.  

Hulk hits the ground with a rumbling _thump_.

“What was that?” Valkyrie turns to Loki.

Loki casually wipes her hands on her dress. Apparently something stuck on her hands that nobody else can see.

“A tranquilizer,” she reaches over to Hulk and taps her finger on his forehead. “Erasing his memory should help him return to his normal self.”

Hulk’s body begins to shimmer and shrink.

“He won’t wake up for another hour,” Sif steps in and reaches to scoop Bruce up. “We have to leave before things get worse.”

“ _Things get worse?”_ Valkyrie laughs. “Exactly how much worse do you expect it can get. I’m surprised nobody else is here.”

“I’m hoping our projections are keeping them well distracted.” Loki skims through the bookshelves and casually picks one up to thumb through.

“What?” Valkyrie grits her teeth. “What did you do?”

Loki shuts the book and flashes a lazy smile.

“Nothing _bad_ , but you probably don’t want to know.” Loki shushes Valkyrie before she starts shouting. “Relax, it’s fine! Nobody’s going to remember a thing, anyway.”

“We need to go, now!” Sif orders. “Loki, clean up this office and erase Oliver’s memory.”

Loki waves a dismissive hand and releases a wave of seidr.

“See?” She motions to Valkyrie. “Like we were _never_ here.”

The three of them make their way down the hall and back inside the party.

Valkyrie’s jaw drops when she enters the room. Everyone mingling and paying little attention to their presence. The Loki and Valkyrie projections are nowhere in sight.

“I don’t believe it!” Valkyrie crosses her arms. “Not a single person seemed to have noticed _anything at all_ went wrong back there.”

“I know an opportunity when I see one,” Loki places her hand on Sif and Valkyrie’s shoulder blades and ushers the two out the door.

“Did you get the books?” Valkyrie leans to Sif.

Sif nods and grabs Valkyrie’s arm.

“Yes, thanks to Bruce’s help. C’mon, we have to move fast.” She leads the two towards the door. “Loki.” Sif nods. “Are you ready?”

“The projections are still working.” Loki waves her hand. “The sleeping wine should start as soon as we leave. Everyone will fall asleep in no time. Hopefully brush it off as a bad night.”

“Let’s hope,” the three quickly pick up their pace and slip out of the building.

* * *

It probably wasn’t the _wildest_ night Valkyrie’s been through, but it surely was the most exciting. She hasn’t been out and sent on a risky mission in ages. Normally, it should have concerned her, but the stacks of old texts give her a sense of satisfaction.

Still in her dress with her hair clipped back, Loki stands in the workroom and thumbs through one of the old texts.

“Getting to work, already?” Valkyrie leans against the wall, “We just got back and it’s nearly 1AM.”

“Just skimming over what we found,” Loki keeps her attention on the old book. “These runes aren’t too different from what I work with, but it seems to me the people my father met with had their own variation of the language.” Loki rubs the back of her neck and removes the hair clip. Her silky locks cascading back over her shoulders. “I’ll have to read it carefully tomorrow.”

Valkyrie hums in thought.

“I don’t suppose you came here to study the books, too.” Loki takes a step closer.

“Not really,” she admits. “Between us, I haven’t read Asgard runes in ages. I would probably embarrass myself.”

“I doubt that,” Loki closes the space between. “Though I am curious with what Valhalla taught  you.”

“Oh, a little bit of everything. Language, political science, literature, philosophy, but it doesn’t matter. Most of it is all forgotten.” Valkyrie shrugs. “You know, if you spend a thousand years in a mindless wasteland, you basically throw all your works of tutelage in the trash!”

Loki lets out a faint laugh. “Well, I wouldn’t mind helping you jog your memory,” she tilts her head and her voice turns silky. “Give you some private lessons, if you wish.”

Valkyrie sucks in a breath and smirks.  

“Are you trying to flirt with me?”  

Loki’s eyes widen and she pauses.

“Hmm, I suppose I am. Took you long enough to figure it out.” She gives a mocking grin.

“It’s not that I never figured it out. I just-

“Do you really think I’m beautiful?” Loki interrupts. “You never quite got to tell me.”

“Oh? I…” Valkyrie feels her heartbeat speed up. She curses Loki for having such good memory and putting her on the spot like this. The voice in her head wants to say _Yes! You are beautiful. You always have been. Every part of you makes my breath stutter and I wish it would stop so I can take my job seriously, again._ But the words are only barely hanging on at the edges of her lips.

She does the one thing she always did when she lived on Sakaar and someone had her tongue tied.

Valkyrie leans forward and pulls Loki in a kiss. It deepens in an instant. Neither of them feeling the slightest of hesitation. It’s more like the months of uncertainty and testing each other’s limits have finally ended. For once, they can set aside the sense of guilt and instead, let their emotions take control.

Valkyrie, slowly opens her mouth and invites her in. Loki’s mouth reciprocates eagerly. She pulls herself closer and rests her hand under Valkyrie’s jaw. Her soft lips giving Valkyrie the most delicate and passionate care.

Valkyrie backs up and is met with the edge of the table. Without a second thought, she pushes herself up and sits on the edge.

They break apart and Loki gently runs her thumb on Valkyrie’s chin.

“Well, even if you didn’t mean it,” Loki trails her mouth across Valkyrie’s cheek. Her breath tickling her ear. “ _I_ thought you looked beautiful.” Loki moves her other hand downward and gently tugs on the hem of her dress. “You make the simplest clothes look absolutely exquisite.”

A tiny shock runs up Valkyrie’s spine when the tips of Loki’s cool fingers brush on her thigh. She slides her hands up and weaves her fingers around Loki’s soft hair.

“Loki, I-

“I mean it.” Her blue eyes lock in to Valkyrie’s. “I have always wanted you.” Her hand stops just a little above her hemline. Valkyrie sucks in a breath. There’s a part of her that is nearly screaming at Loki for stopping. “Nearly every time and _every way_. I never get bored of you,” there’s a slight crack in her voice. “I just hope you could say the same. Please, Val. Don’t tell me this is a one-time deal. I don’t think I could bare to do that.”    

Valkyrie tightens her grip on Loki. It’s almost as if she can’t let go. She wishes she could say that. That she could walk out this door and tell Loki that it could never happen, but…

“I don’t want to do that,” she confesses. “I don’t want this to stop in the least.”

“Consider it done,” she gives a sultry smile and leans forward.

It might only have been hours, but it felt more like days before they left that small workroom. All those months of tension is finally caught up. They spent the time with each other exploring every part of their bodies. Learning all their favorite spots and they spent even more time just talking. Going through some of the texts. Talking about their lives on both Asgard and Sakaar.  

It’s not until their backs start aching, that one of them suggests to finish their game someplace with a bed.

“You don’t mind being seen walking out with me?” Loki raises an eyebrow.

“No,” Valkyrie shakes her head and kisses Loki’s cheek. “I mean it, I like you no matter what.” Valkyrie’s words put a bright smile on Loki’s face. “Also, I think the gossip is already spreading about our _overnight stay_ ,” she laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to say hi to me on [Tumblr!](http://lazy-cat-corner.tumblr.com/) That’s where most of my shenanigans take place.


End file.
